In the highest place
by NobleBlueDragon
Summary: You are going to live the life of Kurloz Makara from the beginning of his young years, been witness of the nightmares, aspirations and dreams of our young highblood, you will feel, how it is to be, a highblood in a cruel society. Homestuck(c) Andrew Hussie Fixed the 'you' in a 'I's Story!
1. Prologue

The day of my conception, nothing was expected from me, neither waited nor wished.

None of my 'parents' would come for me, in that dark place where all the jade blooded people worked, I was there alone, waiting for a lusus to choose me, fortunately, I was selected by a strong and big lusus, for the color of my body, Indigo.

I never thought in all of the days I was in there, that I would have great importance in an, still, unknown society to me.

I was at the top of the mountain; everyone succumbed to my orders and commands.

And I was nothing but a 3 sweeps old troll, and overall and important one, everyone loved me, but still, they were afraid of me, a small and inoffensive creature, which lived in a palace in the highest place found in the area, everything was in indigo, golden and silver, but never something that wasn't related to my blood color, or to my great role in a society, a cruel and discriminatory society, which also was cold-blooded even if its people had colorful veins and captivating horns of all shapes and forms, but still, the same colors.

I was in the middle of this world full of colors and shapes and forms, but I wasn't able to see this colors that I had been taught about since the day I was born, those little and amusing things that captured my attention, were the things that placed me apart from other trolls, leaving me, in the highest place, in my golden, silver and indigo palace, the place were I felt like the most lonely creature, I could see from the biggest window, the trolls around my age, playing, having fun and being **friends**.

I didn't have any friends, only a guardian, teachers and nannies, but never, a friend.

It ached in the deepest part of my heart, it was heartache of an everyday routine, I was never alone, but, at the same time, I felt lonely.

* * *

New fanfic,Review please, it will help me to improve!


	2. A friend

The duties that I was obligated to do weren't optional, they were orders from the eldest in the Indigo lineage, he was creepy, and dark, I was afraid of upsetting him, I was always an obedient child, never answering back, always obeying, but I wanted to change, but it seemed way too far for that chance, so I gave up on it.

I entered to the main saloon, were his throne would be found, the room was dark, and full of painting that smelled like blood of all casts, it was the most terrifying room I had ever seen, it was big and dark, it smelled like blood and his presence scared me to the most tiniest hair.

I approached slowly, watching my footsteps and looking to the floor, I wasn't allowed to look at him into his eyes, and it was a respect thing that had been implemented to me since the day I got there.

I stood there, firmly, looking at the floor, waiting for my turn.

"What do you want kiddo?" – asked the Eldest.

"I ask your permission to be allowed to be outside" – I answer shyly.

"Sure, now leave me alone your little motherfucker" – granted the Eldest.

"Thank you" – I say containing all my excitement.

I leave the room respectfully, when I finally close the door to the room, I jump of joy, a bright smile been drawn on my lips, I run through the hallway, as fast as I can, avoiding to crash with someone.

I felt terribly happy, this was the first time that man had given me something that made me happy, this time, I felt like my blood caste wouldn't matter at all, not even a little bit, or that's what I expected until I reached the beach, the waves of the sea, and it's salty smelt filled my lungs, this was life, and I was enjoying it.

After various times of inhalations, I dropped myself on the sand, it felt weird, a new sensation indeed.

I was there calmly looking at the sky, and then I started closing my eyes slowly, at the rhythm of the waves that crashed against the sand, I was going to fall asleep; Until I heard a voice, a voice that lisped.

"You kid! Are you dead?" – yelled a childish voice from above of me.

I grunt, and decide to ignore the voice, no big deal.

"So you aren't death? Cool! Let's play new kid!" – kept yelling the other kid, excited.

I decided to ignore him; I will play with him later.

"Hey! Listen to me when I speak to you!" – said the kid angry.

I was ignoring him quietly, until I stopped to feel the sand against your back, now I was floating, I opened my eyes, in amusement.

"What is wrong with you?!" – I yell at him.

"I'm Mituna Captor! Nice to meet you! And I have psionics!" – said the other kid excited, and proud of himself.

He stole a smile from me, I laughed, and he looks confused at me.

"I'm Kurloz Makara, pleased to meet you too Mituna!" – I answer back as cheerful as him.

He smiles backs, but then drops me on the floor, my face hits the sand.

I stand up, upset "_What's wrong with him?!" _– I think.

And then I see him, in pain, curled in the sand while little red and blue rays pop out of his eyes, he held his head between both of his hands, he was about to cry.

I place my hands on his head, patting and brushing his head softly while I try to imitate the sound of the waves, creating a peaceful environment.

He tranquilizes, I pat him for a last time and smile, he looks at me and smiles me back, both of us crack in laughter.

"Seriously, what was that?" – I ask between laughs.

"That's what happens when I overuse my psionics, my head hurts and my eyes feel like they are burning whenever I use them, it's really painful." – He answers me, still smiling.

My smile started to fade a little, my eyes saddening.

"It's okay!" – He tells me as he gives me a weak punch in my shoulder, laughing.

I give him back the punch, and laugh too.

"So, are we friends?" – I ask innocently.

"No"- he answers me.

My smile fades and I remain speechless, he cracks in laughter.

"Of course we are friends! You dummy!" – He answers laughing even more.

I laugh with him.

I couldn't felt even happier, I made a friend, and I met outside, this was, a really good day.

* * *

Review if you like it. °u°


End file.
